I'm Safe With You
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Just a little extended ending to the anime. If you haven't watched the end of Strawberry Panic, then don't read this. If you want the end spolied for you, then by all means, read away. This is a fluffy one shot.


Hanazono Shizuma gazed up at the sky with a contented smile. The grass beneath her body felt warm from the sun and provided a soft surface to nap on, which she had. Aoi Nagisa had used Shizuma as a bed, though, and lay with her head rested comfortably on Shizuma's shoulder. The taller of the two closed her eyes as serious thoughts finally entered her mind.

_I just screwed the whole Etoile election up, confessed in front of everyone and practically kidnapped Nagisa. _Shizuma sighed. _It was worth it, but there will be hell to pay. I hope I can spare my little Nagisa any trouble._ Her thoughts were relaxed even when thinking of what trouble she might get in, so Shizuma decided to push those things out of her mind and concentrate on the red head sleeping on top of her.

"Shizuma-sama?" Said red head muttered sleepily and lifted her head.

Shizuma opened her eyes and gazed into the hazy red orbs before her.

"Yes, Nagisa? Did you sleep well?" Shizuma chuckled when a blush covered Nagisa's face at realizing she had slept on top of the tall beauty.

"Eh- Gomen, Shizu-" The sheepish apology was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. After a gentle exploration they broke apart for air.

"Nagisa," Shizuma wrapped her arms around her smaller companions waist and gently moved their position. After getting Nagisa on her back, Shizuma hovered over her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Shizuma." Nagisa whispered as the intensity in the eyes of her new lover sent her heart racing. She could feel her cheeks burn and only worsen when Shizuma smirked.

"Nagisa, you are so beautiful. I've wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." The silvered haired girl confessed and gently cupped Nagisa's face in her hand. "Not only that, but my heart needed you." She could feel the emotions building inside of her and fought back a heavy wave of tears.

"Shizuma, I feel the same way…"

After their escape from the Etoile election, both girls had run to where they had first met; a beautiful, old tree that held more meaning to Shizuma than she'd ever admit. They had made flower necklaces for each other and afterwards put it around each other's necks. In an act that surprised but pleased Shizuma, Nagisa had kissed her. They had then both lain down and continued their passionate kisses – until Nagisa got tired and suggested they cuddle.

Neither girl had voiced their deep feelings, other than Shizuma's bold confession and Nagisa's kiss. Now felt like the right time to do so, before the real world pierced their safe bubble of happiness and Miator's head Sister found them.

"You saved me, Nagisa." Shizuma smiled down at the wide eyed look she was given by Nagisa. "Arigato." She said in finality and then leaned down to seal her confessions with a love filled kiss.

Nagisa melted against the feel of the warm lips moving with her own, and wondered if she would ever have sufficient words to express exactly how she felt about the former Etoile. All she could do at that moment was put how she felt into that one kiss.

After a blissful moment, Shizuma stood and helped Nagisa to her feet.

"Let's head back before we're hunted down."

"Eh!?" The seriousness of the situation finally dawned on the younger girl and she froze. _Aaaah, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! _She took a deep breath to try and calm the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

"It will be alright, my Nagisa." Shizuma held her hand out and smiled at her favourite red head. "Nothing will happen to you, I will protect you."

Nagisa stared at her hand for a moment before she reached out and took it.

"Hai, as long as I am with Shizuma-sama I know I will be alright." Nagisa smiled when her arms were suddenly filled with a very happy Shizuma. They stood for a long moment in an embrace until they heard the school bell in the distance.

"Let's go then, ne, Nagisa?" Shizuma stepped back and took hold of Nagisa's hand.

"Together." Came the reply, and after Nagisa gave Shizuma's hand a gentle squeeze, they turned and headed back towards the Strawberry Dorms.

The end.


End file.
